


Just Like You Imagined

by hidans_hoe



Category: Naruto, Naruto (Anime) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Imagines, M/M, Multi, One Shot, One True Pairing, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidans_hoe/pseuds/hidans_hoe
Summary: Welcome to my world of Naruto imagines/one-shots. These include OC/reader imagines or ship imagines. These are all smut, so NSFW warnings apply. I do not write any non-consensual, furry, bullying self-harm, incest, or pedophilia/hebephilia. Other possible trigger warnings will be noted. If you would like to request one, the appropriate links to the Google forms are on my profile.Trigger warning/trope guide:* blood/gore/violence^ BDSM/rough~ fluff/cute+ alternate universe (AU)Title Credit: "Just Like You Imagined" by Nine Inch Nails
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Just Like You Imagined

### Be My Druidess*^

I finish tying my final braid, placing it behind my ear. I pick up the Jashin amulet necklace from my vanity and put it around my neck. Doing a final check, I admire myself in the mirror. My heavy black smokey eyeshadow contrasts against my fair skin, which is glistening with sweat from the heat of the roaring fire across the room. The Jashin amulet rests between my breasts, peeking through from behind my red silk robe. It’s time.

I gracefully walk over to the table across the room. I pick up a wooden bowl full of blood and make my way to the center of the room. Dipping my hand in the blood, I watch mesmerized, as the brilliant red fluid drips through my fingers. I bend down, placing my hand on the floor and paint the Jashin symbol against the stone. I put the bowl back in its original spot.  
  
I hear the sound of footsteps at the entrance of the cave, and I quickly move to the Jashin circle. I wait patiently as Hidan enters the area. Shadows dance on his face from the flickering flames of the fire. He stands before me in the Jashin circle. My heart pounds as I stare into his beautifully intense crimson eyes.  
  
“Are you ready?” Hidan asks, breaking the deafening silence.  
  
“Yes,” I say firmly.  
  
We simultaneously untie our own robes and toss them to the floor, away from the Jashin circle. We stare at each other, now naked, for another brief moment, drinking each other in. Hidan jumps at me, gripping the back of my neck and smashing my lips into mine. I finally exhale, not even realizing that I was holding my breath, and I kiss him back. I put my hands on his shoulders, slightly digging my fingertips into his flesh.  
  
Hidan pulls me down to the ground, pushing me onto my back. His lips move to my neck, his tongue stroking. I let out a sensual cry as he sinks his teeth into my skin. Panting heavily, I scrape my fingertips across his back. Hidan squeezes my left breast and puts his mouth on my right nipple.  
  
“Oh, fuck yes! Bite!” I beg breathlessly, grabbing his hair.  
  
Hidan nibbles on my nipple, and my ecstatic moan echoes throughout the cave. Hidan’s right hand travels down my body, scratching my skin, until he reaches between my legs. He strokes his fingertips across the soft skin, spreading the lips and teasing my clit.  
  
“Oh wow, you’re already so wet,” he murmurs seductively in my ear.  
  
“Yes, Hidan…” I whisper. The ache between my legs intensifies as he continues to tease me. He slips two fingers into my pussy. “Oh!” I gasp. I close my eyes, focusing on the heavenly moment. Hidan licks my neck and bites my ear as he massages my g-spot.  
  
“You are mine,” Hidan growls in my ear.  
  
“Yes… yes, I am.”  
  
I feel Hidan’s lips touch mine and I kiss him. Our mouths open and I suck on his tongue hard, and biting his lip as he pulls away.  
  
“You like sucking, huh?” Hidan asks with a smirk.  
  
“I do,” I say seductively.  
  
I flip him over on his back and straddle his waist. I lean down and kiss him once more, gripping his hair. Hidan grabs my ass and spanks it. I climb off him, leaving sloppy kisses down his chest. I can taste his delicious sweat. I take his hard cock in my hand and lick the tip.  
  
“O-Ohh,” Hidan moans, his brows furrowing as he stares down at me.  
  
I slide his cock deep in my mouth. Hidan throws his head back, groaning passionately. I bob my head up and down, eyeing him as he reacts to my sucking. I pull it out of my mouth, gripping it in my hand. I stroke him and slide my tongue across his balls, nipping at the skin. Hidan writhes around on the floor in ecstasy. Fluid drips out of his tip as I place my tongue at the base of his shaft and lick to the tip. I suckle on the head, fondling his balls.  
  
“Fuck,” Hidan snarls. He picks me up in one quick move and throws me onto my back.  
  
Hidan roughly runs his strong hand down my body. I stare deep into his eyes. They are wild and full of lust. I nod and spread my legs farther. Hidan places his cock at the entrance of my pussy. Hidan thrusts himself deep into me.  
  
“Oh, yes!” I scream out. My hands run across the ground, attempting to grip something that isn’t there.  
  
Hidan slowly thrusts, but quickly increases his speed. He bends over, putting one hand on the ground next to me for support and gripping my hip with the other. He grunts, staring at my breasts as they bounce from the force of him.  
  
“Harder, baby,” I beg. My breathing is heavy, and my heart is beating so fast it feels like it’s going to give out.  
  
Hidan looks up, meeting my eye and smirking. He leans back and grips my hips with both hands, raising me up at an angle. He rams into me hard and fast, focusing intently on watching his cock slide in and out. I stare at his chest; his pecs are tight. Sweat rolls down his flawless skin. His strong square jaw is locked from gritting his teeth. His silver hair is tousled and dirty from laying on the floor. His shining red eyes are zealous and hungry. He has got to be the sexiest man I have ever seen.  
  
An etherealness travels through my muscles, and I close my eyes to focus on my body. My breath is growing shallower. The sound of Hidan’s skin against mine fades into the background. An exceptional pressure forms in my skull, pushing against my forehead. My skin feels as if it’s being licked by flames. My toes curl and my hips roll into Hidan’s rhythm. I moan and gasp. Everything releases. My chest thrusts up as I am possessed by ecstasy. I am frozen and unable to breathe in the state of my sinful pleasure. A wave of euphoria washes over me. It’s the most outstanding experience in the world.  
  
I find myself finally able to breathe, and I lower down flat on my back. I shake my head, still drunk from the frenzy. My eyes focus and I look up at Hidan, who is in a state of awe having just witnessed my orgasm.  
  
“I’m gonna cum,” he grunts, eyes roll back into his head.  
  
I roll my shoulders, unable to control the excitement of what I’m about to see. “Yes, Hidan. Cum for me, baby!” I bite my lip.  
  
Hidan’s thrusts become shorter and he throws his head back. A rough, ferocious yell escapes from deep in his chest. His thrusting stops, and he is suspended in a state of elation. His chest rises and falls aggressively as he tries to catch his breath. He pulls out. I feel his hot cum pour out of my pussy, causing me to bite my lip even harder. Hidan collapses on the ground next to me. He reaches his hand over and pulls me in for a kiss.  
  
“Fuck, that was amazing,” he pants.  
  
I swallow. “I agree,” I croak. My mouth is parched.  
  
We lay silent, the only sounds being our breathing and the crackling of the fire.  
  
“Do you think Jashin-sama would be pleased?” I ask, looking over at him.  
  
Hidan turns his head to face me. “Jashinism is about sparing those close to you from the pain of the world. You can only give pain you have experienced yourself.”  
  
I smile humorously. “That doesn’t answer my question.”  
  
Hidan smiles widely. “I think what we just did counts as sparing each other from pain. Pleasure is the opposite of pain, after all.”  
  


###### Author's Note

######  I am very excited to get started on this Naruto imagines/one-shot journey. If you would like to request your own imagine/one-shot (OC or ship), the links to the Google forms are on my profile. Thank you so much for reading! Title Credit: "Be My Druidess" by Type O Negative


End file.
